


Best Friends

by SenkromeRights



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkromeRights/pseuds/SenkromeRights
Summary: Raelynn Wilders is a lonely girl who lives a life of neglect. She has one best friend, and it's none other than the infamous Jeffry Woods. Though their relationship makes her life more interesting, there's more to Rae than the eye can see. After being discovered by the other Pastas, what will become of her future? And what secrets within her will she discover?





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story I've been working on for a long while. It may get crazier later on but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. (Update times may fluctuate so please be patient)

The teenage girl sighed as she got home from school. She brushed the backpack off her shoulder, letting it land carelessly on the floor by the door. Stopping in front of the mirror near the living room, she stared at the reflection from her head to her waist. She took a deep breath when she noted the many bruises that painted her skin, and the area around her right eye which was swollen and dark. The brunette kicked off her shoes as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, then swiftly ascended the carpet covered steps. She leaned to the left, towards her room, trudging into the accented red bedroom. She plopped down onto her chair near the vanity, reaching over and grabbing the concealer. Carefully, she dabbed around the eye, making sure that she wouldn’t hurt herself in the process. And when she finished, she grabbed the brush to smooth it out.

“What’re you doing?” A familiar, male voice questioned from behind her. Brown eyes drifted to the top right section of the mirror, and a sigh escaped through her nose at the person crouched on the window sill. She ignored the man and brought the brush up to her face, going over her right eye. The man on the window huffed and a small thud echoed as he jumped down and into the girl’s bedroom. He walked silently to her side, then leaned forward to level with her own face. “What’re you doing?” he repeated.

“What does it look like?” She mumbled nonchalantly.

“You’re applying fake skin?” he responded.

“I already told you, it’s called ‘concealer’,” she corrected.

He shrugged. “Fake skin sounds more accurate.”

“Concealer is accurate, too.”

“Less interesting.”

“Like you?” He brought his hand up, lightly whacking the back of her head and eliciting a light chuckle out of her. 

The corners of his lips curved upwards slightly at her smile. “I still think it’s better to heal it instead of trying so hard to hide it.”

“You can’t talk. You did neither of those options,” She muttered, eyes glancing over towards the scars on his cheeks, curving upwards to create a permanent smile, the lack of eyelids, the ones that he burned off all those years ago, leaving a dark ashy mark where it once was. His pure white skin was the only thing that he didn’t plan for, as was the brightness of his red lips, but he grew to love them; he even thought the abnormality was beautiful. She wouldn’t say it was society’s definition of ‘beautiful’, but it was…a unique kind of beauty.

“Rae?” he called, and Rae quickly switched her attention back to her own reflection. “Captivated by my beauty?” he smirked.

“No, I was just…examining,” she replied.

“Sure, sure.” Rae sighed in annoyance and placed the brush back where it belonged, finally turning around to face her friend.

“Well?” She rested my head on her palm, her elbow situated on the vanity beside her. “What do you want, Jeff?”

He raised an eyebrow and stood up straight again, placing his hand on the vanity to lean against it. “I got bored in the mansion…wanna take a walk later tonight?” Since it was still daytime, and he was an infamous, wanted man, nighttime was the only time he could freely roam the streets.

“Fine, but you’re not to murder a soul while we’re out on our stroll,” she said.

His smirk grew. “Fine.”

~~~

Rae blew out a long breath of warm air, a cloud of smoke forming in front of her face. It was the middle of winter, but it wasn’t cold enough to create snow; just insanely low temperatures. She didn’t know how Jeff did it, but he was perfectly warm in his thin white hoodie and black jeans. The man only had two layers on; his short-sleeved shirt and a hoodie, whilst Rae had four. And shivers still racked her body.

Jeff glanced over at me briefly, hands tucked in his hoodie pocket. “You’re still cold?”

“I’m a human, Jeff. I’m sensitive to things like this,” she muttered, bringing her hands up to her mouth and blowing warmth into them. 

“I’m a human, too,” he stated confidently, a ghost of a smirk gracing his features. 

“No, you’re not.”

“Oh? What am I, then?” Jeff wondered.

“I don’t know but it’s definitely not a human.” Jeff didn’t say anything more, looking back in front of him as we walked. 

A few minutes of silence passed before Rae decided to speak again, bringing up a more sensitive topic. “How’s your job?”

“Easy,” he instantly replied, short and quick.

“You know what I mean, Jeff.”

“No, I don’t. How about you enlighten me?” he spat back, and by the bite in his voice, it was obvious he was losing his patience. Rae stayed silent for a moment, giving him the chance to calm down a little. She stole glances towards his expression, and after a while, he sighed. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright, I shouldn’t have pushed it onto you like that,” Rae replied, smiling a little.

“…It’s…It’s just stressful, and my brain hurts 'cause I can’t think of any more excuses to go out in the daytime,” Jeff informed. Rae hummed in acknowledgement, but didn’t push him any further. “I’m a bit concerned that…that they’ll find you.” She frowned up at him, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach. “They’re getting more and more suspicious; they’re catching on…and I’d rather you not die, Rae.”

“Then…why don’t you tell them that?”

“You think they’ll listen to me?” He growled, eyebrows furrowing in anger. “Those guys are merciless, sadistic murderers; just as bad as me.”

Rae breathed, “But you gave me a chance.”

“I couldn’t kill you, that’s what drew me into becoming your friend,” Jeff said. “The other Creepypastas I work with are much stronger than I am.”

“…Will I be alright?” She wondered hesitantly.

Jeff looked down at her with uncertainty, eyes swirling with doubt. “I hope so."


End file.
